villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Enchantress (Shovel Knight)
The Enchantress is a demonic ancient witch and the main antagonist of the videogame series Shovel Knight. Of all the monsters roaming Shovel Knight's world, none are as dangerous as the Enchantress. Cold, brilliant, vile, and pulsing with frightening power, the Enchantress is a preternatural force. Her organization called the Order of No Quarter carries out her will with ruthless might and without questions, although her origins remain shrouded in mystery. With a loyal army under her command, she is more than a match for a solitary knight with a lowly shovel, or so she assumes. She has high intelligence and an array of magical prowess. History The Enchantress is an evil spirit that was locked in the Tower of Fate within an amulet. When Shovel Knight and Shield Knight went to the tower seeking treasure, they inadvertently unlocked the seal over the Enchantress. Shield Knight was the first one to have picked up the amulet and was consumed by darkness, and in the ensuing chaos with the still-active shadowy minions, Shovel Knight was knocked unconscious and only found Shield Knight's helmet remaining when he awoke outside. With his heart broken, Shovel Knight retired for a simple life. Some time later, the Enchantress unleashed her evil powers, creating the Order of No Quarter to take over the land, so Shovel Knight set off on a journey to defeat the Order and once again enter the Tower of Fate. During his journey, he faces the Black Knight, who is also after the Enchantress for some reason. The Enchantress speaks to Black Knight right before the second confrontation, trying to sway him to her side, but she vanishes after he states his intentions to only look out for her safety. After Shovel Knight defeats the Order and reaches the Tower, he faces the Black Knight for the last time, after which he reveals that Shield Knight had been possessed by the Enchantress's evil spirit. Shovel Knight confronts her in the final level of the Tower. After rescuing Shield Knight, the two join together for the final battle. Even after being defeated, the Enchantress' spirit unleashes all of her power over Shovel Knight, so Shield Knight holds her while the Black Knight rescues Shovel Knight. As the Enchantress finally vanishes, the Tower of Fate crumbles. After the credits Shield Knight is shown to have escaped alive, rejoining with Shovel Knight. Quotes Gallery The Evil Enchantress.jpg The Evil Enchantress.png The Shield Knight.jpg The Remnant of Fate.jpg SKEnchantress.png|The Enchantress's sprite. ShieldKnight.png|The Shield Knight's sprite. Trivia *The Enchantress bears a striking resemblance towards the evil fairy witch Maleficent from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. This resemblance is further extended when, during the very last fight, her true form is revealed to have several dragon-like traits mixed in with her human appearance. Navigation Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms Category:Possessor Category:Immortals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Muses Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Knights Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Big Bads Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Changer